


Where Did It All Go Wrong?

by Ackles01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Cheating, Death, F/M, Fighting, Hell, Insecurity, Multi, Oral Sex, Self Harm, Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Wedding, insecure, jelousy, possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackles01/pseuds/Ackles01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happens on Dean and Lisas wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if it sucks I apologize. Not really any smut first chapter sorry...

As I'm standing in my room looking at my sleeve less brides maid dress I run a finger across the vertical scars on my arm. Gabe hasn't let me leave the house since the night i tried to end my life so no-one has seen my scars. Now I'm about to go to my bestfriends wedding wearing a sleeve less dress. Great idea. All I can do is hope everyone will be paying more attention to the bride then to me. 

 

After I put the dress on Gabe is standing in the door way. He smiles and says without hesitation "You look beautiful." I blush and look down "thank you." He walks over to me and kisses me gently on the lips. "your welcome." He says through a smirk. I look at him, he's wearing a black tux that makes his golden eyes stand out like the most beautiful thing you could ever imagine. "You're not to bad your self." I say and run my hands through his slightly messy brown hair. He lifts me up and kisses my neck. "Gabe..." I say trying to sound serious but comes out more lust-filled. "Mhmm?" He mumbles back while continuing to kiss down my neck. "Th-the wedding." I say fighting back a moan. "What about it?" Gabe replys sneaking his hand up the bottom of my dress to grab my ass. "I-Its in 2 hours a-and I still have to do my hair." Gabe sighs and puts me down. "You owe me tonight" he says with a wink. I giggle and push him out of the room "Okay, tonight." I say while closing the door. 

I step inside the car waiting for Gaberial it's about 4:40 pm the wedding starts at 5 pm. "Hurry up we're going to be late" I mumble to myself. "Whats did you say dear?" I jump as I hear Gabes voice and the opening of the car door. "hmm?...oh nothing lets just go." "...alright..?" he says in response and starts the car. 

 

We arrive at the wedding at 4:50 ( it helped that Gabe ran 3 stop signs ). I run into the church as fast as I can without tripping ( damn heels ). "THANK GOD YOUR HERE!" I here Lisa's voice say behind me. I turn around somewhat out of breath.

 

"s-sorry we....we are running late"

"No problem as long as you are here. Wheres Gabe?" 

"Gabe is just looking for a parking space he should be here any second"

"He better hurry wedding starts in 5"

I nod and look around for Gabe but instead I see Sam.

"What is he doing here?" I say 

"who?"

"Sam."

"Look I know you two had a thing a while back but he's deans brother Tessa he is obviously invited to the wedding"

"It wasn't just a thing Lisa we were engaged..."

"I know I know...just stay away from him and all should be good...I have to walk down the isle in 2 minutes and I need my maid of honor there."

I nod again and spot Gabe "I will be. Now go."


	2. That night (part 2)

After Dean and Lisa said there vows to each other everyone in the room was in tears including myself of course. I even saw Sam tearing up....why am I looking at Sam? I should be paying attention to my boyfriend. Not the one that I broke up with 16 months ago. I mean I broke up with HIM. I just wish I remembered why I broke up with him.

 

At around 8 pm everyone was on the dance floor even drunken Gabe was up there dancing. I was still sitting at our table I looked to see if anyone else was still sitting and maybe I would go talk to them. So I look around the room and of course the only other person not dancing is Sam. I now have this erge to go talk to him. I stand up and walk over to the other side of the room and sit down at his table. "Hey..." I say weakly.

 

"What sorry I can't hear you over the music!" 

"I said Hey!"

"Oh!.....Hey! How have you been!?"

"I'm good! Can we go some where quite to talk?!"

"I guess!"

Sam and I both stand up and walk outside to the front of the church.

"Why aren't you dancing" I say to break the silence.

"I've never been much of a dancer" 

I smile "I've missed you sam."

"I've missed you to. Is that why you came to talk to me to tell me you miss me?"

"N-no I came over because....well I don't really know to be honest"

"Tessa can I tell you something?"

"Of course Sam anything what is it?"

"I still love you"

"Sam...."

"No listen to me. I know you still love me to why else would you come and talk to me?"

"I-I don't kn-"

"Oh don't give me that we both know why Tessa." 

"God your so arrogant you know that?"

He steps closer to me and I look into his light hazel brown eyes and the next thing I know I'm pressing my lips to his.


	3. That night (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've came to notice that my chapters are pretty short. I will try and make them longer but I'm not making any promises.

Once I realized what I was doing I pulled away and slapped Sam.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" 

"I'm sorry i panicked!"

"...See I knew you still loved me"

"Oh shut up. I have a boyfriend Sam and thats who I love."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Why are you asking so many damn questions?"

"Whatever Tessa" 

Sam starts to go back inside the church and before I can stop myself I grab his hand.

"Tess what are you doing"

Damn him he knows how I melt when he calls me that.

"J-just wait here"

He nods and waits outside the church while I go back inside and find Gabe. When I found him he drunkenly walked over to me and kissed me. He tasted like alcohol not bad but not really a good taste either. Where was I oh right. "Gabe hun I'm not feeling to well I'm going to head home okay? When you want to come home just call me." Gabe nods and goes back to dancing but first gives me another alcohol smell filled kiss. I go back outside and grab sams hand leading him towards my car. "Where are we going?" he asked with a big smirk "To your place" I tell him as I get inside the car I open the passenger side door for him "Well are you getting in or not?" Sam smiles gets in.

"Why my place?" 

"Just in case Gabe gets a ride home from Lisa or Dean."

 

When I pull up in Sams drive way before I even stopped the car Sam jumps out and waits for me to stop the car. As soon as I turn the ignition off Sam throws open my door and picks me up out of the car. I can't help but smile. He carries me inside and lays me down on the couch. "wants something to drink?" He asks from the kitchen. "No thanks" I say undoing my dress. When Sam walks back into the living room he sees me laying on the couch in only my underwear and bra and drops his cup of water on the floor. Within five seconds he's on top of me kissing down my body. I let out a small moan and he picks me up and pushes me against the wall pressing his body against mine. I lift myself up and wrap my legs around his waist. He's kissing up and down my neck while I tug off his blazer and undo his tie. I unbutton his shirt and take it off while Sam's giving his undivided attention to squeezing and gripping my ass. We go back over to the couch but instead of Sam on top of me I'm on top of him. I tug at his belt and when its off I throw it across the room. Sam runs his hands up my back and unhooks my bra. I feel his hard on again'st my thigh I now have an undiscribable disaire to take off his pants and have his huge throbbing cock in me. I stand up and start slowly and teasingly taking off my underwear. He quickly rips his pants off and pulls me back on top of him. "a little eager are we?" I say as he grabs my boobs "You have no fucking idea". I kiss him rough and start riding his cock letting it fill me completely. He grabs my hips as I bounce on his dick. "f-fuck your so b-biG!" Sam moans and switches us around so he's on top and thrusts in and out of me. I thrust my hips along with his, digging my nails into his back. He winces but keeps ramming his cock in me. I lossen my grip on his back and run my hands through his hair. I moan his name. "Tess I-I'm so c-close!" "M-me too!" and with that we are both cumming at the same time.


	4. What Have I Done.

I stand up breathing heavy and get re-dressed. "I have to go." Sam nods knowingly "I understand. We should do this again some time." I sigh and nod "Yeah....bye Sam" I lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Tess....I love you." I turn my back and head towards the door with tears in my eyes.

 

I check my phone it's well past 1 am Gabe must have gotten a ride from Lisa or Dean. Gabe....how could i do this to him I love him....At least I think I do...No no i do love him. Maybe I love Sam to. "If you loved either of them you wouldn't be doing this" I mumbled to myself. Ugh I can't do this right now I'm tired its 1 am I'll just get some sleep and it will be better in the morning.

 

I woke up at about 10 am to the sound of Gabe in the kitchen making eggs. I get out off bed and went downstairs. "Morning baby" Gabe says when he sees me coming downstairs. "M-morning". He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and holds my body against his swaying us gently together.

"Do you even remember anything from last night?" I say leaning my head against him

"Nothing really after you told me you were going home."

"Hows your head?"

"It hurts a bit but I'll live. How are you feeling?"

"Wh-What?"

"You said you had to go home last night because you weren't feeling good"

"Right...I'm feeling better. Thanks for making breakfast" I suddenly feel like I'm going to be sick. My phone starts buzzing on the coffee table. I ran over and grab it praying that it's not Sam. Luckily it wasn't it was Lisa...that's weird she's supposed to be on her honey moon with dean. I pick it up anyways.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on your honey moon with dean?"

"I am. Where were you last night?"

"A-At home"

"I had to drop Gabe off, I know you weren't home"

"I had to get some milk"

"At midnight. Really? Guess who else left the wedding the same time as you?"

"W-Who..."

"Sam. Oh and I decided to drop by his house. Guess who's car was there?"

"Please don't tell Gabe."

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

"knew what..."

"That you fucked Sam. I didn't even notice Sam left Tessa and i defenitaly didn't drop by his house. You're just predictable. Don't worry I won't tell Gabe....as long as it never happens again."

"Lisa I promise you I will never do it again."

"Good. I have to go deans horny and covered in whip cream"

"LISA! EW! BYE!" 

"What did Lisa want babe?" Gabe said while bringing two plates of eggs to the table. "Nothing don't worry about it."


	5. What Have I Done. (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO!!! I've really had no smut. Bad me. ):

I'm disgusted with myself I don't deserve Gabe. Or even Sam in that matter. I'm a disgrace of a human being. I deserve to feel the pain of the razor on my arms. I want to cut so deep that I stop breathing but last time I did that all I got was 72 hour watch. These little cuts that barley even bleed will have to do. Gabe won't say anything if he sees them..I don't even think he cares as long as I'm still breathing. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 cuts and my arms are covered in blood it should be enough for now. I have to clean up before Gabe gets back from work.

 

When Gabe got back I had just finished cleaning up the bathroom. I was in the bedroom changing into a long sleeved shirt when Gabe knocked on the door and came in before I could say anything. He had tears in his eyes and a bloody rag in his hand. "Wh-what i-is this T-Tess?" his voice was shaky and now so were my knees. "I-Im sorry." I sat down on the bed and burst into tears my head placed in my hands. "I'm a terriable person gabe. I'm so so so sorry." Gabe wipes his tears and walks over to the bed and sits down next to me placing his arms around me pulling me onto his lap. "You're amazing Tess. You don't need to do this I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." I shake my head and wipe my tears away. "I can't Gabe" Gabe lowers his head and grabs my wrist lifting the sleeve up and putting multiple kisses on them. "I love you Tessa and don't you ever forget that" "I love you to baby" I kiss his nose and wrap his arms around me.

 

Later that night I head to Sams to tell him we can't do what we did ever again and that I love Gabe. When I get there I knock on the door and Sam answers....Shirtless and pantsless well he's in boxers but still. Snap outta it Tess. You came to break it off not to fuck again.

"H-Hi Sam"

"Hey Tessa what are you doing here? come in."

I step inside and sit on the couch then I change my mind and stand up.

"I-I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

Me being the nervous Nelly I am I accidently pull my sleeve up showing my cuts.

"Well about what we did last nig-" He cut me off.

"Whats that on your arm...?" He didn't need to ask he already knew.

"Shit." I pull my sleeve back down. "Nothing...There nothing."

He pulls me close and rolls up my sleeve I see a tear streaming down his cheek. He picks me up and wraps my legs around his mid section and tucks my hair behind my ear I place my head on his shoulder waiting for him to lecture me on how I'm so young and that he needs and loves me. He doesn't say a word. He doesn't need to. Him holding me is perfect.


	6. I Have to Tell The Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has to come clean but what will Gabe say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To smut or not to smut. That right there is the real question.

"Sam...I have to tell Gabe what we did. We can't see each other anymore"

"I agree. But first look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

"Sa-"

"Tessa, please just do it then I will leave you and Gabe alone"

I look away "Sam you know I can't"

"Then I can't let you go. It's up to you to tell him but think about it will you really be happy with your choice?"

"You want me to choose?"

"I want you to be happy."

"You really want me happy?" I smirk as an idea comes to my head.

"Of course I do...Wait I know that smirk..."

I lay back on the couch and unbutton my jeans. "hungry?" I say seductively.

"Starving" He replies pulling my pants off

I start to feel a pool of wetness between my legs as he runs his hands up my inner thighs.

"Mmmm Sammy"

He starts to rub me through my underwear.

"Damn you're wet"

I bite my lip and nod "I-I know"

He slowly takes off my underwear making my clit throb. He pulls my underwear to my knees and lifts my legs over his shoulders. He licks my clit and fingers me with two fingers gently moving them in and out of my pussy. I moan his name and make high pitched sex noises. He puts a third finger in me and licks my clit slowly building my orgasm as he hits my G spot. I cum and almost crush Sams head between my thighs. He removes his fingers and licks them off. I lay there outta breath, Sam pulls my underwear back up but leaves my pants on the floor. I can see his semi-hard cock through his boxers. "D-do you want m-me to return the fav-favor?" He looks down at the bulge in his jeans and crosses his legs while blushing.

"No no I'm fine you should go home" 

"Sammy just let me do this okay?"

"O-okay" He takes off his boxers and I get on my knees while rubbing my thumb over the slit of his cock, licking up the base of it. I switch my mouth and hand making it so my hand is slowly jerking him off and my tounge is lapping over the head off his cock. He grabs my head and thrusts his cock into my mouth. He grunts followed by a moan and then he's cuming in my mouth. I pull away cum still in my mouth swallow it. "Fuck that's hot" I smile and stand up while putting on my pants. "I really have to go" I kiss him on the lips and leave. I have to make a choice now Sam or Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right TO SMUT!


	7. The Jigs Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is in a pretty big mess lets see what she has up her sleeve next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa will be telling Gabe in this chapter.

I go inside telling myself that I have to do this, that I have to tell Gabe what I've done. I walk upstairs and Gabe is sitting at his computer listening to 'Welcome To Night Vale.' We always listen to that together I wonder why he didn't wait for me. I'm kinda hurt that he started without me. What gives me the right to be hurt that he's watching some stupid podcast without me when I'm about to tell him I cheated on him. I walk up behind him and press the space bar pausing the podcast.

"Gabe I need to tell you something"

He takes out his headphones. "What is it?"

"...I slept with Sam.."

"You did what?!"

"I slept with sam"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"baby please calm down"

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" He shouts at me and hits the lamp off of the dresser. He scared me so much I started to cry.

"G-Gabe please stop yelling. Y-you're scaring me."

Gabe sits down and places his head in his hands. "I-I'm sorry Tess I didn't mean to scare you."

"You shouldn't me apologizing to me baby I owe you the apology."

"Come here. Come sit on my lap."

I go over and sit and his lap. "I'm so sorry"

"How many times"

"Two"

"When was the last time"

"30 Minutes ago..."

He clenches his jaw and nods. "So?"

"So what?"

"Me or him?"

I shrug and shake my head. "I don't know Gabe. If I'm being honest here I love both of you. I thought I stopped loving Sam but I obviously haven't and I'm still in love with you."

"I still love you to and I support who ever you pick, as long as you're happy."

"Are you going to kick me out?..."

"No! Of course not I would never kick you out baby"

I pucker my lips waiting to see if he still wants to kiss me, surprisingly he kisses me not even just a kiss he french kisses me tounge and all. I welcome the kiss its nice to know that even though I fucked up so bad that he still loves me.


	8. Let's Just Move On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back to write more. There is so many writing errors in this I don't understand how anyone could read this. I am continuing writing this (A whole fucking year later.) For a person on instagram who for some god awful reason liked this piece of work. So that being said I hope I can improve this story and not make so many spelling errors.

I pull away from the kiss and look at Gabe "I don't understand." He looks at me a little confused "What is it that you don't understand Tessa?" "How..." I pause "How can you be so calm about this?" He shrugs "We all make mistakes Tessa, we all have done stuff that we are not proud of. You made a mistake, I'm giving you a second chance. There must be a reason you cheated on me, whether it's just that you weren't thinking and fucked up or perhaps that you are bored with this relationship and were looking for something exciting and new or maybe you just don't love me anymore." I shake my head "Gabe-" he cuts me off "No Tessa, I said what I wanted to say on the matter of this subject now please can we just move on." I nod. Gabe wants to just 'Move on' but I don't know if I can move on. I need to figure out who I want to be with. Gabe may be right, that possibly I just needed something more exciting in my life since I havn't really left the house and I saw my first chance to get that excitement in my life and I took it. If that's the case then why do I feel deeper feelings towards Sam than if it were just supposed to be a one night...well technically one night and one afternoon stand. I shrug it off and get off of Gabriels lap. "I have to call Lisa." I tell Gabe then leave the room. I walk out of the house pulling my phone out of my pack pocket along with a half empty pack of cigarettes. I sit on the seconded to last step of the back porch and dial Lisa's number while lighting a cigarette and letting it hang out the corner of my mouth. The phone rings a few times before going to voicemail, I let out a small sigh and finish the cigarette before going back inside. I walk through the kitchen into the living room to see that Gabe has made a bed on the floor out of pillows and blankets. A small smile appears on my face when I see Gabe walk around the corner with a bottle of wine in his hands. "What's all this for?" I ask him. He sets the wine down beside the collection of blankets and pillows and sits down on said blankets and pillows gesturing for me to sit down beside him, I do as requested. "I just wanted to do something nice for the girl I love, I figured a pillow and blanket bed with some wine from the cellar and a couple movies on Netflix would make you happy." He says smiling to me. "I really don't deserve you being this kind to me Gabe, you should be so mad at me." He kisses me gently "I love you, I'm deciding to look past this instead of dwelling on it and being angry." I smile brightly "What shall we watch?" "Human Centipede?" He says jokingly, I make a disgusted face and shake my head. He laughs at my reaction, I take the remote and scroll through the horror movies, I see a movie titled "Jennifers Body." I click on it. It turned out to be a very gorey but good movie, it has Megan Fox in it she plays a girl who becomes a demon after a group of boys from some stupid boy band try to sacrifice her to satan. It's a little clichéd but I enjoyed it, I think Gabe jumped more times than I did! We drank the whole bottle of wine and spent the rest of the night cuddling on the floor while watching trashy movies. It was amazing, Gabriel is amazing.

I wake up in Gabes arms his head resting on mine, I lay absorbing his scent. I havn't felt this happy in months, not since I was with Sa- STOP, stop thinking about him. Think about Gabriel and think about how happy he has made you in this moment. Think about how much you love him. Do you hear me Tessa, YOU LOVE GABE NOT SAM! I shake my head and slowly move from Gabriels grip, once free I get up and head to the kitchen to make him breakfast like he did for me the other day. I try to be quiet, I can't help but accidently bang the pans against eachother while taking them out of the cupboard waking Gabriel up. "Shit." I whisper to myself as I hear him yawn and start to walk into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He asks rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Attempting to make you breakfast before you wake up but I guess that last part isn't happening." He smiles "Well how about I help you then." I shake my head "I am capable of making breakfast for us Gabriel." he nods "Alright, Alright." he says walking out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, he runs the tap for a shower. I make us eggs, scrambled of course, with hashbrowns and a couple pieces of toast. Once gabe is out of the shower and dressed, we sit at the table and eat breakfast together which we havn't done in a long time. Hopefully today will be a good day.


End file.
